


Feel Something

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bottom Jung Yunho (DBSK), Desire, Love, M/M, Older Shim Changmin, Top Shim Changmin, Younger Jung Yunho, a little bit of back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: They both desired for something more.





	Feel Something

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Older Changmin and Younger Yunho. 
> 
> Changmin: 33 years old
> 
> Yunho: 31 years old 
> 
> Just switched ages.

** _ Song: Tied Down- By: Jaymes Young  _ **

** _ 3rd Person's P.O.V:  _ **

He had not expected the man to still be here. 

"Why are you still here?" He tries to seem uninterested. 

"You said you would teach me." Yunho does not move from the middle of the bed. 

He looks beautiful and innocent with the way he pouts and his eyes downcast to the way his own whiter button up shirt hangs off the man's left shoulder, it makes him look adorable and sexy. He want to ravish this man but holds back for extra measures. 

"I thought you didn't want to be involved with a senseless thug like me." Changmin throws the younger man's vicious words back. 

"I didn't mean it. I am sorry Changminnie, it was my fault for the misunderstanding." He looks remorseful and Changmin feels guilty for his own behavior. 

He gets up from his spot and slowly makes his way to the older man in nothing but his shirt and boxers, it makes the older man go crazy. 

"What do you want to know?" Changmin could never stay mad with him, even if he was a spy, it is hard to turn away from a love like that. Even if Yunho is not his, he will make this man his! 

"I want to know desire." Yunho wraps his arms around Changmin's neck standing on his tippy toes a bit to lay a delicate kiss on his chapped lips. 

He wanted to let his impulse take over but it was a matter of if Yunho wanted this just much as he did. He would never coercion the younger man into anything that was not consensual or unwarranted, it should be mutual and equally as desired.

"You must woo them!" He whispers huskily in the man's ear. Creating a sensual tingle down Yunho's spine.

"Must make them feel desired." Changmin wraps a possessive arm around his lithe waist.

"An exotic treasure to vie for." He is hungry for something more and the kitten like man can feel it.

"Am I worthy of such methods?" Yunho breathe hitches.

The taller man chuckles as though he was told a simple pun or a lame joke. He had desired the younger man since he had laid his eyes on him, that fatal day, the day his world belong at the feet of Jung Yunho.

Changmin came across this delicate being at a gala event, it was only for the rich and famous. Himself being a notorious mobster/ heir of a crime organization. Yunho is the president beloved son, odd paring, the head of one of the largest crime organizations of SK with the son of the president.

Of course no one can pin Shim Changmin to it, he is a simple university linguistic professor and comes from a very humble powerful and wealthy family.

"You will never know how much I crave you." His words absolute.

This hunger is a burning desire from the darkest and deepest parts of his soul, it is one nobody but Yunho could extinguish.

The younger man had never felt needy or hungry for others affections and attention, he was taught to never beg or chase after someone. Yet, here he bares himself before this ravenous wolf, it sends thrills of adrenaline through his bones and he wants to go towards him without fear. He feels vulnerable against Changmin's wandering eyes, it makes him feel good! 

"Be mine!" Changmin hands venture along the man's sides, wanting to tear through the fabric that denies him supple honeydew skin, he wants to ravish this man and never let go! 

He wants to edge himself into Yunho's mind and soul, make him remember just how much Changmin could offer. He wants to brand the man with his love and lust, making it hard for the man to remember anyone else's name but his! Changmin wants his heart. 

"I am already yours." He aches for the man holding him like he is the single thing that threads the universe together, it leaves a warm feeling that he has never experienced with any other lover before and he could never imagine. 

Changmin picks up the slightly taller man and carries him to his bed, this night is different. He will leave his mark in hues of vibrant blue and purple bruises on the younger man's porcelain skin. leaving searing kisses and making each touch linger as though he has never left and Changmin will make sure that Yunho feels him even after. 

Like a gem, as someone should always feel valued, though this man is priceless.

They are covered in satin sheets, they lay naked and unshielded, they become one in this very moment of space and time, as though they are made for one another, it is this! They are unleashing their carnal desires upon one another, it is considered a sin, they are committing sins but Changmin's lips are clouding Yunho's beliefs. 

He is stoned on the older man, it is a new kind of high. He has given up all control and submits himself to such wonders of pleasure, it makes him feel good! He wants to feel something and Changmin ignites a spark with every burning touch and witted tongue, it gives him a new prospect. 

He wonders why he tried to run away from the alluring man. He never backs down from a challenge but Changmin was straight forward and upfront so Yunho felt taken aback. He is not use to other people being as brash, not in a rude way, but it feels too intimidating. 

"For you I am naked. I will not play games or be string along, it is only you." Changmin would not tolerate such childish behavior and will only have Yunho and he hopes the younger man feels the same. 

His fingernails indents crescent shapes into the man's delicate hips as he hammers into the younger man, it bring pleasure and pain, Yunho's mind not deciphering either one, as he is too stimulated by such chaos. Yunho snakes his arms around the mans muscular shoulders and he can't help the serge of ecstasy that roams through his system. 

He bites into the older man's chiseled shoulder blades, the pain only eggs Changmin on, it feeds into his ego and sexual drive making him go faster just a bit more. 

Yunho moans into the silent night as Changmin is a exceptionally lover! He tries to keep up with the older and more experienced man, it is unfair just how pleasing sex with Changmin could be. As he has had okay but not this type of passionate and rough pleasure before, it makes him regretful of not accepting his offers earlier. 

Yunho is on the cusp of complete pleasure, Changmin does not slow down only driving faster into him, it leaves him feeling deliciously dizzy with want, it makes him more susceptible and eager to please the man above him. 

They both reach that point of paradise together, it is exceptional on both parts and leaves them both reeling from adrenaline, it is pleasing. He does not dare pull out as Yunho's walls are silently convulsing around him, it makes him want to bury himself deeper into the man. 

"Most of all... you must make them feel like the most sublime creature on the earth and that is you Yunho." Changmin pulls the man into amarous kiss and the other man responded with such vigor. 

"Stay with me." Changmin looks earnest and true. Yunho could not deny him nor does he want to anymore. 

He sinks into the man's embrace, it is were he feels safe and caring and Changmin is thankful to whoever is shining on him for this, for Yunho finally giving himself to Changmin. 

-The End

_ ** A/N: Hi guys I am back! I was planning to make a comeback earlier but a lot happened in my hometown of El Paso,Texas. ** _

_ ** The 3rd of August we had a mass shooting in walmart and sadly 22 people died and 27 injured and sadly 13 hours later in Daytona, Ohio 9 people died and 28 (I believe) injured. ** _

_ ** This hit me hard as my lovely city of EP has always been known as the safest city in the US and now... one of the top 10 deadliest mass shootings in US history. ** _

_ ** This man was targeting hispanics and my city is made up of 80 percent of hispanics. This scares me as myself am hispanic and I have never felt more scared of who I am in my life. Cuz what  ** _ _ ** alot ** _ _ ** don't understand is that if you are hispanic you are target as well. ** _

_ ** All I ask is to send your thoughts and wishes to my city and Daytona. ** _

_ ** These are photos from the vigil. We are stronger than ever and united as one. ** _

_ ** ** _

** _ (Translation: El Paso always united out racism. *Translation brought to you by Spanishdict.com* Sorry guys, I might be Hispanic but I do not speak Spanish but my whole family does just not me and my other sister but my siblings do lol. I am a bit mad about this cuz of the way I look people automatically speak Spanish to me but I don't understand completely, I just blame my parents and mad at them... not at anyone else.) _ **

_ **(This one I did not take... but I was there handing out water bottles and someone brought this during that time cuz one of the people that died is from Germany.)** _

** _ My city is like a family and so many other people have done so much like free haircuts to the first responders, free tattoos of EP and all the donations and tips will go to the families, and so many places in EP are giving their proceeds to the organization that will help the families effected. _ **

_ ** At the vigil there were 5 prayer circles and random people hugging each other, Hooters gave free food to the people that came to the vigil and panda express came with free foods, drinks, and snacks and so many random people as well came with boxes of pizza and free cold drinks. The site was just amazing and the love in EP never  ** _ _ **cease to amaze me. ** _

_ **My city of El Paso is a strong and on a united front. Please again send your thoughts and wishes to my city and Dayton. I can not speak on their behalf but I bet their community is just as loving and amazing, cuz in the end we are all human and we all bleed and feel. ** _

_ ***Lastly, all I ask of everyone on twitter is not to post fancams when you want to comment on my cities tragedy. I look at the tags when it comes to my city and I look at the heart warming post but I also see comments... I see people post fancams of their idols and it seriously is not the time nor place to do that! Say what you need to say and thank you for that, it just... I find it disrespectful to those who died and were hurt. This is not the time to post about kpop or try to promote your idols or whatever you are doing... just please don't!*** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
